Lunch With Booker
by shematthew00
Summary: Hanson goes to Teshima to confront Booker because he hasn't been returning his calls.. a visit from him maybe just what Booker needs right now.


Tom Hanson walked into Teshima unsure of what he had gone there for. He walked over to

the front desk, approaching a beautiful woman in a pink dress.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" she asked.

"Ma'am I'm looking for Dennis Booker." Hanson smiled.

"I think he is head of our security division, let me double check." the woman replied.

The woman picked up the phone to no doubt check on Booker's status. After the call she

smiled at him.

"Okay he is on this floor. And I think his office is in the back towards the right." she said

handing him a paper.

"Thank you."

Hanson got on an elevator and smiled to himself. He never thought in a million years that

he would be at Booker's job visiting him. It seemed he had no choice because Booker never

got back to him after he quit. Hanson felt bad because he knew that Booker getting

canned was partly his fault. He was in a daze when the elevator dinged.

Tom got out and walked towards the back, he knew he was going the right way because he heard someone say, 'Dennis Booker's office how can I help you?"

He strode towards the voice and smiled when he saw Dennis in his office on the phone. Hanson probably should have waited for the woman to get off the phone but he wanted to see Booker right away. Tom opened the door and watched Booker's mouth drop.

"Hanson?" Booker asked, "No not you Chick, I need to call you back."

"Hi..." Hanson smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Booker asked.

"Well this was my last resort since you never call me back." Hanson frowned taking a seat, "Not doing to bad for yourself, huh?"

"Nah, Tommy. Not too bad. Sorry, I've been busy." Booker stated.

"Save it, Book. I know we have never gotten along, but I'd like to change that. You did a lot for me and I'd like to make it up to you." Tom said.

Booker nodded and smiled, "Lunch?"

Hanson smiled, "Yeah."

The two men got up and walked outside. Elaine looked up smiling.

"Well, Dennis who is this?" she giggled.

Booker rolled his eyes, "Tommy Hanson this is Elaine Grazzo."

"Tom." Hanson stated, "Nice to meet you."

Elaine shook his hand and winked at Dennis, "Very nice to meet you. Dennis are all your friends this good looking?"

Booker laughed, "Listen Elaine, I'm going to lunch so tell Chick I'll get on that Edwards deal as soon as I get back. Oh and by the way tell Alicia that I am waiting on those projections from the Even's office."

She nodded and waved at the two men. Tom and Booker went to a sports bar around the corner.

"So, Tommy how is life on Jump Street?" Booker asked sipping his beer.

"Booker, should you be drinking while you're at work?" Hanson laughed, "And Jump Street is the same. I've been thinking about leaving."

"Wait, you're going to quit?" Booker asked, "Hanson, you can't just quit like that."

"Why? Who would stop me?" Hanson tensed.

"Me. Look, Tommy, you can't. I did a lot to get you out of prison, including quitting. You need this job as much as it needs you." Booker yelled.

"Whoa, down boy. Look all I'm saying is this job is making me antsy. I need to get away."

"So take a vacation Tommy. Get away from it all. Start over. I dunno what do you expect me to say?" Booker sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanson frowned.

After Booker nodded Tom continued.

"Why did you help me?" Tom asked, "I know that you said I had a right to clear my name, but that isn't really the reason is it?"

"Tommy this isn't the time or place for this. I need to get back to work." Booker stood up throwing money on the table.

Hanson grabbed his hand, "When is a good time, Dennis?"

Dennis looked into his eyes for answers, "Not now."

"Fine, meet me at your place tonight and we can discuss it." Hanson grinned, "Don't look at me like that. Just be there and don't be late."

Booker watched him walk away and smiled. He made his way back to the office. Booker couldn't believe that his day would turn out like this. Seeing Hanson was a blast from the past and it couldn't have been any better.

"So, how was lunch?" Elaine said seductively.

"It was fine, nosey." Booker smiled.

"Well, your boyfriend is kinda cute." Elaine replied.

"Whoa, Hanson isn't..." Booker started, "What made you think that?"

"I dunno, he seemed into you is all." Elaine smiled, "Oh Booker, are you blushing?"

Elaine laughed. She knew Booker wasn't the straightest guy, but he was definitely the best boss she ever had. She also liked his new attitude; this Hanson guy might actually be the best thing that ever happened to her boss.

"Dennis Booker's office, how can I help you?" Elaine smiled.

She walked into Booker's office, "Oh darling. Your boy toy is on the phone."

Dennis rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, "Booker."

"Hi, listen I hope I didn't mess anything up between us. I feel like I was a little demanding back there." Hanson laughed.

"You, Tommy? Never." Booker smiled.

"Good. Look, Dennis I like you and I can tell you feel the same. I just want you to know that no matter what happens between us or what doesn't happen that I think you're a decent guy." Tom replied.

"Thanks Tommy."

"Yeah, kay I'll see you later. I'll bring dinner." Hanson stated hanging up.

Booker laughed, this man might be the death of him. He always had feelings for Hanson, but admitting them was the hard part. Apparently he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding them from Hanson.


End file.
